


白信

by mobai



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobai/pseuds/mobai





	白信

喘息声交叠着衣物摩挲的声响，四瓣嘴唇合了分分了合，一方终于率先放过了这一处柔软，顺着轮廓分明的下颌一路往下，嫣红的舌尖探出，在喉结处不断舔舐。  
韩信少有地觉得屋内的灯光有些晃眼，下意识地抬起手臂遮了遮。  
李白用牙齿叼起他脖颈处一块皮肉轻轻磨了磨，抬眼问道：“晃眼？要不要把灯关了。”  
他说着就探身去够床头的开关，却被揪着衬衫的领子一把拽了回来：“别。”  
韩信自下而上地看着他，像一只小动物一样往他身体笼罩处的阴影里缩了缩，又环上他的脖颈亲了亲他的嘴唇：“是你耀眼，关灯没用。”  
李白似乎愣了一瞬，紧接着笑起来，眉眼弯弯，却好似比往日里多带了几分不一样的意味。他直视着韩信的眼睛，问道：“韩信小朋友，你知道我们是要干什么吗？”  
“上床……呜——”  
李白趁他说话的功夫便已一把扯开了韩信裤子的皮带，毫不客气地隔着棉质的内裤揉了一把他的下身，惹得人尾音一下子变了调。  
“你知道你还撩我？”李白咬着牙邪邪地笑着，索性将对方的内裤也扯了下来，将尚蛰伏在耻毛之中的物事包裹在温热的手心里，感觉到身下的人一下子全身紧绷起来，却不动作了，俯身磨了磨他的嘴唇：“怕么？”  
“不……啊——”  
虽说不是没有用手解决过，可这毕竟是他从台上爱到台下的人的手，韩信只觉得快感一阵接着一阵直往脑门儿冲，被分开的腿无意识地摩擦着床单，环在李白脖颈上的手越收越紧，从喉咙里溢出的呻吟一半被堵在了嘴里，一半在亲吻的间隙中泄了出去，落在李白的耳里，宛如活脱脱的勾引。  
“小朋友，你还真不少。”  
韩信双目失焦地望着天花板，耳畔尽是自己炽热的喘息声，余韵中，似乎听到李白带着笑意调侃了这么一句。  
他缓了缓神，笑了一下：“是白哥技术好。”  
李白无奈：“韩信你可真行，都这样了还盲吹。”  
“我没盲吹，实话。”  
李白嗤笑一声，沾着满手黏腻在他腹股沟一带流连一阵，逐渐滑向后庭，他道：“接下来可就没什么技术可言了，你确定我们要继续吗？”  
“不继续你怎么办？就这么硬着？”韩信屈起一条腿，用膝盖不怀好意地拱了拱他下身支起的帐篷。  
“我不介意你再帮我撸一把。”  
“撸个屁。”韩信翻了个白眼，“没力气了。”虽是这么说着，却又还有力气探手从枕头底下摸出个东西砸向李白。  
一个装着润滑液的小瓶子撞在李白胸口，又掉到了韩信还未来得及脱去却依旧被揉得皱巴巴的衬衫上。  
“……”李白默然片刻，“小朋友还真是准备充分。”  
他捡起瓶子端详片刻，又看向韩信：“你就这么想被干吗？”  
韩信抬起眼睛：“那要不你躺下挨艹？”  
李白想也不想：“滚。”  
韩信笑了：“那别磨叽了。”他索性分开腿，摆出了一个邀请的姿势：“白哥，我想要你，我是认真的。”  
李白直视他半晌，深吸了一口气，终于也不打算再犹豫。

两人相识的时间不短，虽说是一个组合，但真正待在一起的时间却不长，他们每个人都有自己要接的应酬，也就相其他合作过的艺人一样，只剩下逢年过节程式化的问候。  
但他们一直知道，对方对于自己而言，终究是与其他人不同的。或许是因为公司炒作情感的加持，将两人天性中的配适度无限放大，连带着回头再去看彼此走到现在的路，都觉得简直是本应严丝合缝地拼贴在一起的两块拼图，完美互补。  
交往这件事是韩信先提出来的。这位比李白小的“前辈”，从来习惯于直来直往，而李白，则是习惯于留足余地。  
你来，而我不退。两人就这么成了情侣。  
在李白的概念里，两个男人谈恋爱，亲亲搂搂抱抱也就这么回事了，实在不行相互用手解决一下生理需求也差不多了，他其实没想到韩信想和他做到底。  
他不是不知道男人要怎样“做到底”，当初揣着一颗好奇心，他将耽美文的原著从头到尾都看过一遍，小说里面的两人成眷侣后在床上的场面，现如今他记忆犹新。  
但他毕竟不是受，韩信也不是攻。他想象不出来自己要在一个男人身下承欢，也没有因此考虑过要让对方来做被侵犯的那一个。  
可韩信竟然主动告诉他自己不介意。  
“白哥，我想要你。”  
无关角色，无关身份。只是单纯因为喜欢，所以想亲密，想再亲密一点。

“你要是疼，我们就停下。”李白扶着硬得发烫的下身，刚刚挤进去一个头部，便看到韩信咬着下唇，浑身都在微微颤抖着。  
“不疼。”韩信脸色有些发白，却还是勉强对他笑了一下，抬起腿环上他的腰：“来吧。”  
李白其实也忍得并不好受，见他不像是受不住的样子，缓缓地吐出一口气，一沉腰，往里面送了一大半。  
“啊——”韩信没忍住叫出了声，身体抖得更厉害了，眼尾生理性的泪水止不住地往外流。  
隐约间，有细细密密的吻落在他的眼皮上、侧脸上，最后温热的气息停在了他耳畔。  
耳垂被轻轻含住，李白几乎是咬着他的耳朵问道：“疼吗？”  
韩信下意识地发出一声表示否认的“嗯——”  
李白也没再追问，一边缓缓地开始抽送，一边咬着他的耳垂一下一下地舔着。  
身下适应了最初的酸胀后，倒也渐渐得了趣，韩信舒了口气，脸一侧，总算叫耳垂逃过了李白的玩弄。他道：“你是想把我舔射吗？”  
李白用手指捏着他被舔得水光发亮的耳垂：“那你射一个看看？”  
韩信戳了戳李白的胸口：“不行，白哥在分心想别的事，技术没到位。”  
李白没有想到他将自己的心思看得这样清楚，心下暗惊了一把，面上却是眉毛一挑，露出山雨欲来的神色，一手托住他的腰臀，另一手捉住他两只手锁到头顶，鼻尖挨着鼻尖压向他，笑了一声：“不好意思啊，我早说了，这方面我没什么技术可言。”  
话音刚落，他托着韩信腰臀的手猛然掐紧，沉腰抽送的速度骤然加快，每一次都重重地撞到最深处，囊袋拍击臀部发出“啪啪”的声响。  
“啊！呃……嗯……哥！”  
偶然擦经某一处时，韩信的声音忽地升高了好几个调，身后也反射性地一绞。  
“这儿？”李白眯起眼睛，稍稍转了个向，往方才那一处撞去。  
“呃——”  
果然韩信整个人都抖了一下，嘴里克制不住地漏出一点呻吟。  
找准了向，李白便像是跟这一处较上了劲，每一次都有意地往上碾。  
快意自尾椎蔓延至全身，韩信情不自禁地蜷起了足趾，被李白压制在头顶的手也无意识地挣扎着。  
“哥！白哥……啊！白哥你碰碰我……呜……”  
前端不知何时又已经精神抖擞，随着交合的动作一下一下戳在小腹上，却少了点力道，宛如隔靴搔痒。  
李白俯身去吻他，一手捏了捏他的耳垂，又马上捉住了他想要伸下去抚慰前端的手：“你不是说要靠耳垂射出来吗？”  
“我什么时候……嗯——”  
虽是这么激了他一下，李白到底还是没忍心这么吊着他，片刻后便松开了他的手，掐着他的腿根就着彼此相连的姿势把他翻了个身。  
“嗯啊——”  
这等刺激实在是有点过了，被翻过来的韩信整个人几乎软成了一滩水，膝盖磕在床上，却根本跪不住。  
李白一手托稳了他，另一手绕到前方去握住了他的下身，随着抽送的节律一下一下撸动着。却依旧惦记着他的耳垂，俯身又咬了上去。  
两人几乎是同时泄了身。滚烫的液体正贴着最敏感的那一处涌出，激得韩信整个人又是一阵轻微的痉挛。脑海中仿佛有白光接二连三地炸开，意识在云端盘桓，久久未能回笼。  
好一会儿，韩信才忽地开口问道：“你刚才开小差在想什么啊？”  
“嗯？”李白正从背后环着他，听到问，短暂地顿了顿，紧接着又抬手探向了被他含弄得有些发红的那一只耳垂，“我在看你这个耳洞。”  
那是一处被拉成了线的“耳洞”，半个耳垂像是被撕裂了一般。  
李白自己也打了耳洞，回想起来只觉得哪怕是在耳垂上戳个洞都疼得要命，再去想韩信耳垂上这一处裂痕是在舞台上被蛮力生生扯开来的，便又是敬佩又是心疼。  
“疼吗？”李白捏了捏他的耳垂。  
“早不疼了。”韩信动了动，却是挣开了他的手。  
“哦。”李白应了一声，也不追问了。  
沉默半晌，李白突然笑了一声：“我真没想到，滚过床单以后第一句话你居然是质问我为什么开小差。”  
韩信微微侧过头去看他：“那你以为我会说点什么？”  
李白说：“我以为你会先叫我把射里面那玩意儿清干净。”  
“……”韩信露出一个有些夸张的表情，“怎么着，我要是不提，你还打算拔屌无情了？”  
“哈哈哈，你怎么知道我不会呢？”李白笑了几声，缓缓将疲软的下身退了出来，起身下床，紧接着将韩信整个人打横抱了起来。  
“你干什么！”韩信被吓了一跳。  
“去清理啊。”  
“……那也不用这么抱吧，你放我下来，我能走。”  
“这怎么能行，睡过了就得负责到底嘛。小黄文里都这么写的。”  
韩信震惊道：“你还看小黄文的？”  
李白：“……咳，那什么，你先坐着，我去开水。”  
韩信：“你看的什么小黄文？男孩子和男孩子的吗？”  
李白：“……你看下水温这样行吗。”  
韩信：“谁和谁的啊？”  
李白：“……”  
韩信：“不会是我跟你的吧？”  
李白：“……你闭嘴。”  
韩信：“哇哦，我是不是猜中了？”  
……  
于是被拆穿的李先生又按着韩信给他上了一课。

END.


End file.
